Game Over for Mario
Transcript *Angry Grandpa: Come on! *Leopold Slikk: This is crazy, he's gonna kill us. *Soldiers (Band of Brothers): Careful, that could be contaminated. *Leopold Slikk: We're got to get out of here now! We can start whole new life somewhere far away! Good-bye, Anger Inc! Good-bye, Percival C. McLeach! *Angry Grandpa: No, Leopold, wait. *Leopold Slikk: Hey, what are you doin'? *Angry Grandpa: Follow me, I have an idea. *Leopold Slikk: No! No, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no... *(It was Mario from Super Mario RPG The Legend of the Seven Stars) *Computer's Voice: Mario terminated. *Percival C. McLeach: No, no, no, no, no. What was that? You're trying to scare the Mario, was not lull it to sleep. *Exor: I were going for a snake/ninja approach with a little hissing. (hisses) *Percival C. McLeach: How many times do you have a tell you? It's all about presence! About how the enter your room! *Angry Grandpa: (gasps) Percival C. McLeach! *Percival C. McLeach: Angry Grandpa, perfect timing. *Angry Grandpa: No, no, no, sir! You don't understand. *Percival C. McLeach: Aw, now! Show these parents when it's done. *Angry Grandpa: What? No, no, no! I can't! Sir, sir! You have to listen for me! *Percival C. McLeach: Pay attention, everyone! You are about to see the best in the business. Reset the simulator. *Angry Grandpa: But-but, sir! *Mario: (voiceover) It's a me, Mario. *Pickleboy (runs off) Kidding! *Leopold Slikk: No, Pickleboy! N-No! *Voice: We're gonna I'm gonna see the watch the new episode, when we get home. I'm gonna catch up I'm not to do, to my. What are did I results to do? *Mario: (screaming and long fall sound) *Voice: Probably come knowing things, but I can never. *(Iris out to Mario.) *Voice: You dick! *Pickleboy: (screaming) *Voice: You woke... wait! Leopold woke up Mario. You dick! Oh, come off it! *Nani Pelekai: (in TV News) Eyewitnesses estimated the man's weight at somewhere between four and five hundred pounds! *(Mario shudders and cries) *(Mario change the channel) *Gantu: (in TV news) And now on the lighter side of the news, and I use the term loosely! Ha ha! (Mario gets arrested on the screen) *Mario: Darn it! *Voice: For him, messing about in the room?! What the?! We should only like to sad news. *(Mario change the channel again) *(We see Sonic and the reports shouting) *Sonic: (in TV) No! This beach is perfectly safe! This was an isolated incident! *Dr Eggman: (in TV) I understand that, Sonic. Sonic! Is that exactly what you said right before the recall of tainted Sonic Brand Mayonnaise? *Sonic: (in TV) Now, Eggman! You know that question is OUT OF '''BOUNDS!! '''This interview is over! *Dr Eggman: (in TV) Sonic! *Percival C. McLeach: How could I've this happen? Does anyone else know about this? *Leopold Slikk: No, sir. *Percival C. McLeach: Good. This company can't afford any more bad publicity. And now, before we do anything else, let's... take care young man! Oh, I never thought things would come to this... not in the same time. I'm sorry you boys, got mixed up in this. Especially you, Angry Grandpa. But, now we can set everything straight to McDonald's from Pitt Meadows with Thayne and Nicole goes to work, I'm meant to say...for the good of the company. *(back to Super Mario) *Bowser: All right, guys. I want the truth. Don't pull any punches. Am I just a little bit overweight? Well, am I?! *Mario: Forgive us, but it takes time to properly sugarcoat a response. Awwww! Front Seat *99 - Scramble (Arcade) *100 - Sonic Drift 1 (Game Gear) *101 - Chip's Challenge (DOS) *102 - Word Rescue (DOS) *103 - Pole Position 2 (Namco Museum) *104 - Sonic Drift 2 (Game Gear) *105 - Spot (NES) *106 - Exile (Sega Genesis) *107 - The Lost Vikings (Sega Genesis) *108 - Lemmings (SNES) *109 - Hey You Pikachu (Nintendo 64) *110 - Klax (Seag Genesis) *111 - Pac n Pal (Arcade) *112 - Rolling Thunder (Arcade) *113 - Timber (Arcade) *114 - Donkey Kong (Arcade) *115 - Pac-Man Arrangement (Arcade) *116 - Bubble Bobble (NES) *117 - Troddlers (SNES) *118 - Imperium (SNES) *121 - Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Master System) *122 - Operation Wolf (Arcade) *123 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) *124 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) *125 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) *126 - Animated Shapes (DOS) *127 - Animated Math (DOS) *128 - Galaga (Arcade) *129 - Bubbles (Arcade) *130 - Rainbow Islands (Arcade) *131 - Dragon Spirit (Arcade) *132 - Zelda II The Adventure of Link (NES) *133 - Pac-Mania (Arcade) *134 - Xenophobe (NES) *135 - Klax (Arcade) *136 - Super Solvers Challenge of the Ancient Empires (DOS) *137 - Phozon (Arcade) *138 - Fantasy (Arcade) *139 - The Playroom (DOS) *140 - Lemmings (SNES) *141 - Googol Math Games (DOS) *142 - Troddlers (DOS) *143 - Ms Pac-Man (Arcade) *144 - Vinyl Goddess from Mars (DOS) *145 - Spot (DOS) *146 - Mappy (Arcade) *147 - Packman (DOS) with green screen *148 - Pako (DOS) *149 - Robotron 2084 (Arcade) *150 - Rainbow Islands (NES European) *151 - Brix (DOS) *152 - Tails and the Music Maker (Pico) *153 - School-Mom (DOS) *154 - Greats Swordsman (Arcade) *155 - Duke Nukem (DOS) *156 - Root Beer Tapper (Arcade)